


Memory Loss

by SpiritofLove961



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Romance, Everyone's on a mission to help Kuroko, Humor, Kagami can't catch a break, M/M, Sudden case of amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/pseuds/SpiritofLove961
Summary: A freak accident at Seirin's basketball practice causes Kuroko to lose his memory of everyone he holds near and dear. It's up to Kagami and the Generation of Miracle players to help him recover his memories. If Kuroko does not get his memories back,there will be hell to pay for a certain super jumper. Eventual KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, and AkaFuri. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya (eventual), Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at the Seirin High School basketball gym. The team was having their daily practice, but today, Riko had the boys play a practice game after they finished warming up. It was the freshman against the upperclassmen, and the freshmen were miraculously leading by a few points. This was thanks to the teamwork of Kagami and his shadow, Kuroko. The ball was currently in the upperclassmen's hands; Hyuga was dribbling the ball towards his team's hoop to prepare for a three-point shot, only to lose the ball thanks to Kuroko's ignite pass.

Kagami instantly caught the ball and dribbled towards his team's basket. He stopped in his tracks to prepare for a slam dunk. He used his super jumping ability to jump high into the air. He was about to dunk the ball into the hoop only to have it bounce off the backboard and head off into the other direction. "Damn it," the redhead said as he landed back on his feet, "I missed it."

The other players were preparing to catch it, except the ball was coming quickly towards the unexpected blue-haired freshman. The other players and Riko watched in panic as Hyuga cried out, "Kuroko, heads up!"

It was too late; the ball bounced off the back of Kuroko's head causing him to fall face first on the court. "KUROKO!" the boys cried as they ran to their teammate's side.

"Oh no, he's not moving!" Furihata said worriedly trying to shake his teammate awake.

"Oh man, he's dead!" Fukada and Kuwahara panicked in unison.

"Now, now you guys, I'm sure he's not dead…even though it seems like he is." Teppei replied.

"You idiot!" Hyuga said in anger as he smacked Kagami in the back of his head receiving a loud cry of pain in return. "What possessed you to do that?!"

"It was accident; I didn't think the ball was going to end up hitting him in the head!" the redhead replied rubbing his slightly sore head."

"That's the thing, you don't think!" Hyuga retorted in anger.

"Now everyone, let's remain calm and see if we can help Kuroko." the Iron Heart player suggested.

"Look, he's waking up!" Riko said as everyone saw the blue haired male get up on his knees, and rub the back of his head. "Are you okay Kuroko; are you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything, an ice pack, water, something?" the female couch offered.

"No I'm fine, but thank you though; you're such a nice lady." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Sure thing Kuroko, that's why I'm here…wait a minute, did you just call me a "nice lady?" Riko asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, what am I supposed to call you?"

The brunette furrowed her eyebrow at him, "Um, your coach?"

Kuroko stared at her with perplexity while tilting his head slightly to the side, "Coach of what exactly, miss?"

A scary smile arose on Riko's face as Hyuga squatted next to Kuroko and asked, "Kuroko, you really do not recognize the coach?"

"Honestly, I don't recognize any of you; who are you guys?" Kuroko asked them seriously.

Kagami gripped the top of the blue haired teen's head with this palm, looking quite angry and irritable. "I swear Kuroko, if you're faking losing your memory to get me into even more trouble, I'll fucking kill you!" he grunted while gripping his free hand into a fist.

"I'm not faking anything, now would you kindly release my head; you're hurting me, whoever you are." Kuroko replied with a slight frown.

Everyone stared at the phantom player with worry as Kagami released his grip on the smaller's head. "Oh my God, Kuroko has no idea who we are!" Furihata cried out.

"When he got hit in the head, that basketball must have knocked the memory right out of him." Koganei stated with worry.

"Seems like it." Izuki added.

At that moment, Kagami received another sharp blow to the head by Hyuga. "Ouch!" he cried at the top of his lungs before turning to the other, "What was that for?!"

"For causing Kuroko to lose his memory you idiot, that's what! I can't believe you would do something this stupid!"

"It was an accident!" the redhead retorted while rubbing his head.

Fukuda noticed the weird, yet frightening smile on Riko's face. "Um Coach, are you okay?" he asked in slight fear.

"Oh I'm fine; I mean it's not like I'm pissed that one of our star players lost his memory right before we have a big game or anything." the brunette replied through clenched teeth.

Kagami blew a quick sigh of relief, "Phew, that's good; for a minute there, I thought I was trouble."

Riko rose to her feet as that threatening smile on her face grew wider. "Oh no you're not in trouble, but I do have a question. If I strangle Kagami-kun in the strictest of confidence, is that still considered murder?"

The redhead stared at her in disbelief as Izuki replied, "That's a definite possibility."

"Don't answer her!"

"Heck, I don't have anything to lose." Riko said before charging at the scared player, only to be head back by the other players. "Let me go, you guys so I can kill him!"

"Um Coach, don't you think that's a little harsh?!" Tsuchida asked while helping the others hold her back.

"Nope, now let me go!"

Kuroko watched the scene in confusion, despite the deadpanned look on his face. "What is wrong with these people?"

At that moment, the bluenette heard a couple of barks He looked down and saw a cute black and white puppy wearing a white, black, and red jersey, looking back up at him with bright blue eyes as it held its tongue out. Kuroko smiled as he picked up the dog in his arms. "Aren't you a cute little guy?" he said as the puppy happily licked his cheek. "I wonder if you are always surrounded with this craziness; you poor little guy."

Just then Teppei stepped in between the scared freshman and the raging coach. "Okay, everyone calm down." Once everyone relaxed he said, "Now Coach, I knew that you are upset, but strangling Kagami isn't going to help anyone."

"I knew I could count on you, Kiyoshi-senpai." the redhead said with huge appreciation.

"Even if he does probably deserve it."

"Up to five seconds."

"You're right." Riko calmed herself down as her players released her. "So what do we do about the situation at hand?"

"I dunno, but I sure hate to see what would happen if certain ears got wind of this." Koganei said as Mitobe nodded in agreement.

Tsuchida turned to him looking confused, "Certain ears?"

"Yeah as in certain teammates that Kuroko had in middle school."

Realizing what the brunet meant, Kagami groaned heavily, "Oh man, if those guys find out about this, we're dead!"

The others (excluding Kuroko) gave the redhead incredulous looks. "We? Oh no, it wasn't "we" who caused this to happen, so you're on your own." Hyuga said bluntly as the other players nodded in agreement.

Kagami gave them a skeptic look as Teppei said with his usual smile, "But come on, what are the odds of them ever finding out?"

At that moment, they all heard a familiar chipper voice say, "Hello, Seirin players!" They all turned towards the door and saw Kise Ryota walk in with a bright smile on his face and wearing his Kaito school uniform.

The redhead pursed his lips at his senpai who was nervously laughing, "You just had to say something, didn't ya?"

All of them tried to look innocent as the blond walked up to them. "So what are you guys up to; are you done with practice yet?"

"Well Kise-kun, due to an unfortunate circumstance," Riko began as she narrowed her eyes at Kagami, "we have to end practice early today."

"Oh that's great." Just then the blond noticed Kuroko and ran up to him beaming with joy. "Hey Kurokocchi!" he began as he petted No. 2's head, "Since your practice is over for today, why don't I treat you to your favorite milkshake?"

"Um sure, but I have this thing to where I don't go anywhere with someone who I don't know." Kuroko replied.

Kise stared at the other for a brief second before bursting out in laughter, "Oh Kurokocchi, I never knew you had such a great sense of humor!"

"…Um, I'm not being humorous."

"Ha-ha, you're good at that Kurokocchi!"

"Who's Kurokocchi?" the perplexed teen asked the blond.

"That's you." Furihata told him.

"I thought you guys said my name is Kuroko?"

"It is, but he always calls you that ridiculous nickname." Kagami answered.

"Okay first of all, it's a great nickname for my friend. And second of all, why is Kurokocchi acting like he doesn't know who I am?"

"That's because he really doesn't know who you or anyone is; he's got amnesia at the moment." Izuki explained.

"Oh that's crazy; there's no way that Kurokocchi can forget about me."

"We're just as surprised as you are." Hyuga said bluntly.

Kise bent down to Kuroko's eye level and said, "Kurokocchi it's me, Kise Ryota. We've been best friends since middle school. We played on the same middle school basketball team who might I add won consecutive championships; you don't remember any of that?"

Kuroko shook his head as he replied, "I'm sorry, but I really don't recall that."

Kise just stood there looking like the world was coming to an end around him. "…Unbelievable, Kurokocchi really doesn't remember me…at all!"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kagami asked the stunned blond.

"Yes Kagamicchi, I'll be alright; I'm just adjusting to the fact that my best friend doesn't remember all of the wonderful times we had together is all." the Kaito star player replied before he passed out in the very spot that was standing in.

Riko and her players gathered around him looking worried. "Oh my God, he fainted!" the female coach said.

"You know, he's taking this a lot better than I thought he would." the redhead said before receiving yet another painful blow to the head by his captain.

"The poor guy; I wonder what's got him so upset?" Kuroko said seeming more concerned than he looked. The others looked at him like he was crazy which he noticed. "What; did I say something wrong?" he asked as the others just groaned in defeat.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone get me some water, quick!" Riko ordered.

Furihata quickly got a cup of water from the water dispenser set up in the corner and gave it to the female coach. "Here you go, Coach!"

"Thanks." Riko replied as she poured the cool liquid on Kise's face.

At that moment, Kise snapped out of his unconscious state. He stood up and tried to dry off his damp face with the palms of his hands. "Why did you just pour water on my face; that was water right?"

"Yes it was," Riko began, "and I was going to slap you awake, but I don't think your employers would like you taking pictures with slap marks across your face."

"Thank you for not doing that then." The blond received a towel from Fukada and wiped his face dry. When he was done, Kise asked, "How long was I out?"

"For about twenty minutes." Hyuga answered.

"Oh; well I had the most horrible dream. I came to treat Kurokocchi to his favorite milkshake and he acted like he had no idea who I was."

"Yeah about that, it wasn't a dream." Izuki said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Kise stared flabbergasted at the Seirin players before walking over to Kuroko. He placed his hands on the blunette's shoulders and asked, "Kurokocchi, please don't tell me that you lost your memory and you have no idea who I am!"

Kuroko simply gave the copycat player his usual blank expression as he said, "Okay, I won't tell you."

At that moment, light blue eyes widened at the blond embracing him all of sudden and crying out in sadness, "Oh Kurokocchi, what have they done to you?!"

"They?" Teppei said in a questioning tone as his fellow teammates groaned in defeat.

As Kise was sniveling, Kuroko looked over at the others and asked, "Um, is he always this clingy and emotional?"

"Oh God, just take me now!" the Kaito player cried out as he continued to sob over his friend's state.

Kagami rolled his eyes at the pathetic scene in front of him. "Oh will you get a grip; it's not that serious." he groaned.

"Says the guy who caused this to happen." the Seirin captain said only to have Kagami shush him. "Don't you shush me; it's your fault!"

After crying his eyes out, the blond released Kuroko and turned towards the other players looking distraught, "How did this happen?!"

"Well Kise-kun," Riko began, "due to a slam dunk gone wrong, the ball bounced off the backboard into the back of Kuroko's head causing him to fall into a state of amnesia."

"What kind of twisted, heartless fiend would do something like that?!" Kise asked with worry.

Mitobe simply pointed to Kagami which made the redhead stare at him in shock as soon as he noticed. "Mitobe-senpai!" Kagami cried out in disbelief.

"Well Kagami, he's not wrong." Koganei said as the silent player nodded in agreement.

"Kagamicchi, you caused this; I should've known you may have had something to do with this."

"Wait a minute, why'd you automatically assume it was my fault?!"

"Because whenever something happens to Kurokocchi, you're somehow responsible!"

"Oh, when has that ever happened?!"

"How about right now for instance?!"

At that moment, Tsuchida intervened and got between the two feuding freshmen, "That's enough, you two!"

"That's right," Izuki added, "blaming and arguing with each other isn't going to help anyone, even if it is Kagami's fault."

Kagami stated at the eagle eye player with an incredulous look on his face, "Hey?!"

"Well it is." the other players except for Kuroko said in unison.

The super jumper groaned heavily as Kawahara asked aloud, "So how are we going to help Kuroko get his memory back?"

"What if we expose him to places and people that he knows…well, used to know?" Teppei suggested.

"Oh please, that's…" Hyuga pondered on the thought and replied, "not a bad idea."

"Yeah, if Kurokocchi visits familiar places and see people that know him, it might help spark his memory." Just then, Kise clutched Kuroko's hands with his and stared at him with a determined look in his golden eyes. "Don't you worry Kurokocchi, I will not rest, I will not quit until you are back to your old self." the blond declared.

Kagami rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Oh brother…"

"At least he's making an effort to fix the problem." Hyuga added receiving agreeable nods from everyone except from an astonished Kagami.

Kuroko was amazed at the blond's words despite the look on his face. "…Thank you um…what's your name again?"

"It's Kise, Kurokocchi!" the blond whined.

The bluenette nodded, "Okay Kise-san."

"You can just call me Kise-kun, you know."

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to call you Kise-san."

Kise adverted his gaze from the smaller and sighed heavily, "This is going to be a long process."

"Um Kuroko, why don't you head to the locker room and change." Riko told the bluenette.

"Okay miss…um, where's the locker room?"

"I'll take you to it, Kuroko." Furihata offered as he guided Kuroko towards the locker rooms.

When the two freshmen were gone, Hyuga turned his attention on Kagami, "You go and get changed too, Kagami."

"Huh, why?"

"Because you're gonna help Kise restore Kuroko's memory, that's why!"

"Do you not realize what the Generation of Miracles will do to me when they find out about this?!" the redhead complained.

"Don't you think your overreacting a bit?" Tsuchida asked.

"Oh no, they're going to kill him." Kise added bluntly, "Well, apart from Midorimacchi anyway."

"See?!" the super jumper exclaimed, "I mean I wanna help Kuroko and all, but give me one good reason why I should risk getting killed over this?!"

"Kagami-kun…" The redhead flinched at the sound of that voice. He nervously turned around and noticed Riko had a dangerous smile on her face and a dark, threatening aura surrounding her. The aura was so intense that it had the other players and even Kise trembling in fear. Kagami gulped in fear as the female coach spoke again. "If you don't get Kuroko-kun back to normal, you'll be punished…severely."

Kagami's eye twitched as a hesitant smile arose on his face. "You know, I was just gonna go change." he said as he fleeted towards the locker rooms.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Riko said to herself with a satisfied grin.

"Now that's a girl that can get a guy to do what she wants." Kise whispered to the other players as they nodded in unison.

* * *

Once Kagami and Kuroko were in their school uniforms, they along with Kise left the gym and head downtown. As they were walking, Kise asked, "So Kagamicchi, what do you two usually do after practice?"

"We we usually hang out at Maji Burger…well actually I'm usually there eating and he pops up outta nowhere drinking a vanilla milkshake." the redhead answered.

"That's it; Maji Burger is our first stop towards Kurokocchi regaining his memory!"

"Good, because I'm starting to get hungry." Kagami added as he followed after Kise dragging a perplexed Kuroko by the hand.

Once they arrived at their destination, the three teens found a table by a window. Kuroko sat at the table while the other two went to go order. When Kise and Kagami came back with food tray and beverages in hand, the bluenette asked, "This is a quaint place, where are we?"

"This is Maji Burger Kurokocchi; it's one of your favorite hangouts." Kise answered as he took a seat across from Kuroko.

As Kagami was sitting down, Kuroko noticed a lot of burgers piled on his tray. He gave the redhead a small smile, "How nice of you to get us all food, Kagami-san."

The redhead furrowed his eyebrow at his teammate nearly forgetting that he has amnesia. "Um actually, this is for me, but you guys can have some."

The light blue eyed male stared at him with widened eyes. "That's some appetite you have Kagami-san. It's a good thing that you exercise because you'd get really fat from eating so much." Kuroko said bluntly.

Kagami's eye twitched while he gritted his teeth in anger. Kise, however, was holding back his laughter at his friend's comment. The redhead turned to him with an agitated look on his face and a forced smile. "Do something before I hurt him." he muttered.

Kise cleared his throat before passing Kuroko a medium-sized cup with a straw already in it. "This is for you, Kurokocchi."

"What is it?" Kuroko asked as he grabbed the cup.

"It's a vanilla milkshake; it's your favorite beverage."

"Yeah, you order it all the time when we come here." Kagami added as he opened one of his burgers and began eating it.

"Oh." The blue eyed male put his mouth on the straw and took a sip of the beverage. As its contents tickled his taste buds, his eyes widened in shock.

The other teens noticed the strange look on Kuroko's face. "What is it Kurokocchi; are you remembering something?"

"No, but…" Kuroko's blue eyes were sparkling with delight as a bright aura enveloped him, "this milkshake is really delicious."

As the bluenette happily drunk his shake, Kagami groaned heavily. "Well, this is just great." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know," Kise smiled brightly as he brought his hand to his mouth and tears of joy came to his eyes, "his little face is all lit up." Kagami stared blankly at the blond before groaning heavily and hitting his forehead against the table top. Kise heard the thud and turned to the redhead, looking perplexed towards the other's behavior.

* * *

After the three teens finished their meal, they threw away their trash and left Maji Burger. As they were walking, Kise asked, "So where else do you guys go, Kagamicchi?"

"We usually go to the street court not far from here and practice techniques." the crimson eyed teen answered.

"I know that place, and that's our next stop." the blond said and he and the others headed towards their second destination.

When they arrived at the street court, they noticed someone lying on one of the benches apparently sleeping. As they got a closer look, Kise smiled brightly as a panicked look arose on Kagami's face which caused Kuroko to look at him with a questionable look. "Oh no, it's…!"

"Hey Aominecchi!" Kise yelled.

The said teen was immediately woken up from his nap and fell off the bench to the blacktop. Aomine groaned as he rubbed his head, "I know that hyper voice anywhere."

The blond ran up to him before putting his hands on his hips, "What are doing on the ground, Aominecchi; don't you know it's dirty?"

The navy haired teen pursed his lips as the other as he got up and brushed himself off. "What was I thinking? Anyway, where have you been; I thought we were meeting up today. You've been begging me to take you out on a date."

"Oh sorry Aominecchi; I got caught up with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, I completely forgot!"

Aomine groaned at the other's excuse, "Well, you owe me for waiting so long, and I don't want to hear any complaints about it either." He directed his attention to the Seirin players, "What are you doing with Tetsu and Bakagami anyway?"

"That's not my name!" the redhead retorted. "And since when are you two a couple?"

"Since two months ago, where have you been?" the tanned teen replied.

Kagami rolled his eyes as Kuroko went up to the other freshmen and asked, "Kise-san, who is this?"

"Kurokocchi, this is Aomine Daiki, but I call him Aominecchi. He's another friend of yours who we also played basketball with in middle school."

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you, Aomine-san." Kuroko said to Aomine with a small smile.

The navy haired teen stared blankly at the bluenette before turning to Kise. "What the hell is going on, Kise; why is Tetsu acting like he doesn't know me?"

"The thing is Aominecchi, he has amnesia at the moment."

"So what are you saying, he has memory loss or something?"

The blond nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"WHAT?! How could he forget about me; we were best friends in middle school not to mention partners on the court!" Just then, a thought struck Aomine. He turned to Kagami with a scowl on his face, "Kise, what did he do?!"

The redhead gave the power forward an incredulous look, "Seriously, why do you guys assume it was my fault?!"

"Because whenever something happens to Tetsu, it's somehow your fault!"

The super jumper groaned, "I don't believe this!"

"I know, that's what I said." Kise added receiving a heated glare from Kagami.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on before I crack his skull." Aomine threatened in anger as he cracked his knuckles.

"It was an accident!" Kagami said in his defense.

"Yeah Aominecchi; it's not like he intended to miss a slam dunk causing the ball hit poor Kurokocchi in the head causing him to lose the memory of everyone who loves him, and ruin his life or anything."

The navy haired teen gritted his teeth as Kagami gave the blond an astonished look with mouth agape. Kise simply turned to him and said, "Don't say I never defended you."

"Can I say that you don't defend me, well?"

Just then Kise noticed a menacing aura surrounding his boyfriend and a scary smile on his face. "Um Aominecchi, are you okay; you look a little tense." the copycat player asked nervously.

"Kise, could you and Tetsu move to the side." the navy haired teen asked disregarding the blond's question.

"Gotcha." Kise said as he guided a confused Kuroko to the side so that he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Aomine turned to Kagami with that threatening smile as he spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna give you three seconds to live; one…!" The power forward immediately charged towards Kagami causing the redhead to run away on the spot.

"What happened to two and three?!" the super jumper cried out as he was being chased by the other.

"Oh boy, this could get ugly." Kise turned to Kuroko, "Kurokocchi, you stay right here; I'll be right back."

"Okay Kise-san." the bluenette replied as the blond ran after the other two freshman.

Kuroko could faintly hear Kise call out to Aomine, "Aominecchi, I understand he deserves it, but don't hurt him!"

"Oh I'm not gonna hurt him, Kise, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Don't I get a vote?!" the redhead cried out.

"HELL NO!"

Kuroko sighed heavily as he sat down on the bench to wait for the others to come back. "I must not have had any normal friends in middle school." he bluntly said aloud to himself.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

After their rigorous run, Aomine, Kagami, and Kise returned to the street courts, breathing heavily in a slight sweat. "Hah…hah…man, I'm so tired!" Kagami heavily breathed.

"Well maybe if you'd stand still long enough for me to kill you, we wouldn't have this problem." Aomine retorted.

"Now Aominecchi, remember what you promised me?" Kise asked trying to steady his breathing.

The navy haired teen groaned as he rolled his eyes, "No trying to kill Bakagami…"

"Thank you." Kagami added.

"Even if it's his fault Tetsu's life is pretty much ruined."

"It…was…an…ACCIDENT!" the redhead exclaimed as though he was talking to a kid.

Aomine scoffed, "Yeah sure, whatever."

As Kagami was rolling his eyes, he noticed that someone was missing. "Speaking of Kuroko, where is he?" he asked.

The other two teens looked around and noticed that the bluenette was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?" Aomine asked.

"I told Kurokocchi to stay right here; where could've he have gone?!"

"Well Bakagami, you've really done it now!"

Kagami stared at his rival in astonishment, "Oh come on; you're not seriously blaming me for his disappearance!"

"All I know is he was in good condition before you showed up."

"What'd you say?!"

"Would you two stop arguing, and focus on the situation at hand?!" Kise's sudden outburst immediately made the other teens focus their attention on him. "Poor Kurokocchi is probably wandering the town alone and confused."

At that moment, they all heard a monotone voice say, "Who's wandering the town?"

Kagami, Aomine, and Kise yelled at the top of their lungs at the sound of the voice. They all turned around and saw Kuroko standing there with his normal deadpanned expression on his face.

"Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Damn it Kuroko, how many times do I have to tell you don't pop up outta nowhere like that?!" Kagami yelled in anger.

"What do you mean; I've been standing here for the past ten minutes." the blue eyed teen said innocently.

"Well at least we know that misdirection ability of his hasn't left him." Aomine added as he got his heart rate down.

Kise walked up to Kuroko and asked him, "Where have you been, Kurokocchi?"

"Well I got bored waiting for you guys to get back from your run, so I was over at a nearby newsstand looking at the magazines. I'm sorry for worrying you."

The blond simply smiled at his friend, "Well, you're alright; that's all that matters."

Kagami noticed that the sun was going down. "It's getting late; we may need to pick this up tomorrow. It's a good thing it's the weekend."

Kise nodded in agreement, "Isn't that the truth; hopefully we'll help Kurokocchi snap out of this tomorrow."

"Well this has been fun, but I better get home; it was nice meeting you guys." Kuroko said before leaving.

As the bluenette was walking away, Aomine realized something. "Wait a sec, Tetsu doesn't remember anything so does he even remember where he lives?"

"Oh man that's right, we'd better go after him before…" Kagami was interrupted by a monotone voice from behind asking, "Do you guys know where I live?"

The other teens yelled in terror again and saw Kuroko looking at them in confusion. "Why do you three keep screaming like that?"

"Because you keep popping up outta nowhere and nearly giving us heart attacks, that's why!" the redhead yelled while clutching his chest.

"But I was standing here for five minutes, Kagami-san." Kuroko retorted.

"Oh never mind!"

Kise cleared his throat as he walked up to his ex-teammate. "Um Kurokocchi, I think it would be best if you stayed with one of us until this amnesia thing wears off." the copycat player suggested.

"Okay Kise-san."

"And since it was my idea, I volunteer to take you in." the blond decided with a smile.

"Oh no you don't," the navy eyed teen began, "you owe me for keeping me waiting while you were hanging out with Tetsu and Bakagami, and if you think I'm gonna watch you coddle Tetsu all night, you got another thing comin'."

"I don't coddle Kurokocchi!" the blond retorted.

"You practically squeeze the guy to death every time you see him." Kagami added bluntly.

Kise sighed, "Okay so I'm a hugger; sue me. So who's gonna watch over Kurokocchi then?"

"Well since I caused this, he can stay with me." the super jumper offered.

"Congratulations Bakagami, you know that's the first step in admitting it." Aomine said in a mocking tone.

Kagami gritted his teeth at the comment from his rival as Kuroko said to him, "Oh Kagami-san, I don't want to impose."

"It's cool Kuroko, besides that's better than having you roaming somewhere alone; who knows what trouble you'll get into."

"Okay then it's settled," Kise began, "Kurokocchi will stay with Kagamicchi and we'll meet up at your place tomorrow to figure out what to do next."

"What a minute, why are you guys meeting at my house?!"

"Because Bakagami, you and Tetsu will already be there and it'll save us the trouble of hunting you down."

The redhead groaned in defeat, "Fine!" He opened his schoolbag to search for a pencil and a piece of paper. Once he found what he was looking for, he began scribbling some information on the paper. When he was finished, he handed it to Kise, "Here's the address to my place."

The blond took the paper, "Okay then; we'll see you tomorrow then."

"And try not to do anything else to Tetsu alright." Aomine added before he and Kise walked off.

Kagami clenched his teeth in anger as the bluenette said, "You're not really liked are you, Kagami-san?"

The astonished redhead stared at his teammate, "Why would you say that?!"

"Well the nice lady at the gym wanted to strangle you and Aomine-san wanted to pommel you, so I just assumed."

The redhead simply gave the smaller a strained smile as he said through clenched teeth, "Let's just go."

"You don't hide your feelings well, Kagami-san."

"Shut up!"

"No need to get testy." Kuroko added bluntly making the taller groan in defeat.

* * *

After going to Kuroko's place to get the blunette's necessities, the two teens headed for Kagami's apartment. Once they arrived, Kagami got his key out and unlocked the door. When it was unlocked, the redhead opened the door to let Kuroko and himself in. As Kagami locked the door behind them, Kuroko said, "This is a nice place, Kagami-san."

"Thanks and it's just us here so you don't have to worry about bothering anyone."

The phantom player stared at the redhead in shock, "You live here alone?"

"That's right."

"Lucky." Kuroko pouted cutely.

Looking at his suddenly frustrated teammate, Kagami furrowed his eyebrow, _'Why do I have a sudden sense of déjà vu here?'_ "Well anyway make yourself at home, I'll…gr-r-r" At that moment, the super jumper was interrupted by a low grumbling sound, "What's that?"

A slight blush colored Kuroko's cheeks as he placed his hands against his stomach, "It's my stomach; I'm hungry."

"Well then, why don't I whip us up something to eat?"

Kuroko stared at the other with widened light blue eyes, "You cook?"

"Yeah; I live on my own remember? It was either learn how to cook or order take-out every day. So let's get washed up first before I cook us something."

"Okay Kagami-san." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"You know you can drop the _–san_ right?"

"I could, but that would be impolite."

Kagami stared blankly at the smaller before groaning heavily, "Oh boy…"

After the two first years took their showers and got changed, Kagami searched through his kitchen to find him something to cook for them. He decided to make some stir fried rice and fried boneless chicken wings. Once the food the done, the redhead set up two plates each piled with food and two glasses with juice on the table. They both sat down at each end of the table and began eating their food.

As Kuroko took a bite of his stir fried rice, he froze instantly. While Kagami was eating, he noticed the blunette's weird behavior, "Look I know it's not much but…"

"Kagami-san is truly a great cook." The crimson eyed teen noticed the sparkles in Kuroko's bright blue eyes and the small smile on his face. "This is really delicious; thank you for the scrumptious meal."

While the smaller happily ate his dinner with that bright aura around him, Kagami heard his heart skip a beat. A slight blush ran across his face, _'Since when did he become so…so…cute? Did I just think that; thank God I didn't say that out loud! Pull it together man; this is your teammate who has lost his memory here!'_

"Kagami-san is something wrong; you look agitated." Kuroko asked his host with the ends of his chopsticks in his mouth, looking cute.

"Just eat!" the redhead said in an irritated tone.

"Seriously Kagami-san, temper, temper."

After they finished eating, Kagami and Kuroko cleaned up by washing dishes, drying them, and putting them away. Once they were done, the crimson eyed teen went into the hall closet and pulled out some blankets and two pillows. Then he went over to the couch and took out its cushions before pulling out the bed inside. Then he made the bed with the blankets and placed the pillows at the head of the mattress. "Okay, since you're the guest, I'll take this bed and you can sleep in mine."

Kuroko shook his head, "Oh Kagami-san, I don't want to impose on you anymore than I already have. I don't mind sleeping on this bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure; the pull-out couch is enough for me." the blue eyed teen replied as he pulled out a book from his overnight bag and got into the bed.

"Alright then, well I'm going to bed then. Lemme know if you need anything; good night Kuroko." Kagami said as he headed for his bedroom.

"Okay, good night Kagami-san."

"Loose the frickin' _–san_ already; we're in the same grade!"

"Again that would be impolite." the bluenette said making the other yell out in irritation.

* * *

**(The next morning…)**

Kagami awoke to the sun's bright rays shining through his curtains. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms. As he turned his head to his left, he noticed Kuroko staring at him which made him fall out of bed, yelling at the top of his lungs. As he scrambled to get back on his feet, he cried out in anger, "KUROKO?!"

"Good morning Kagami-san; it's good your awake now. I was waiting for you to wake up so we could have more of your delicious food for breakfast." the blue eyed teen explained nonchalantly.

"Then why didn't you just wake me up?!"

"Because you were sleeping so soundly, and that would've been rude."

"And putting me in cardiac arrest when I wake up isn't?"

"What do you mean; I've been here for the past thirty minutes."

Kagami groaned heavily, "Oh forget it; so you still don't remember anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Well hopefully Kise and Aomine can help me snap you out of it today. So what do you want to eat?"

"I would like to eat pancakes."

"Alright; pancakes it is, but first let's change before our guest show up." Kagami said as Kuroko nodded his head in agreement.

Once the two teens were cleaned and changed clothes, Kagami went into the kitchen to begin cooking their breakfast. As he was finishing cooking, the entire room was filled with the smell of pancakes. Kagami set the table with plates, silverware, napkins, cups, a bottle of orange juice, a syrup bottle, and a saucer with butter. Then he placed the platter of pancakes in the middle of the table. As the two teens were about to dig in, there were a couple of knocks at the door. Kagami walked over to it and turned the knob to open it. When he did, he saw Kise and Aomine standing on the other side of it. Before the redhead could even say a word, the navy eyed teen walked past him to get in greeting him, "Hey Bakagami."

"Good morning Kagamicchi!" Kise said with a bright smile as he followed after his boyfriend.

"Doesn't anyone wait to get invited in before walking into someone's home anymore?" Kagami asked himself before closing his door back.

"Hello Kurokocchi!" Kise greeted his friend in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Tetsu; how are you doin'?" Aomine asked his previous shadow with a smile.

"I'm fine Aomine-san; thanks for asking. Good morning, Kise-san."

"Still don't remember anything, huh?" the navy blue eyed male asked Kuroko.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it, Kurokocchi." Kise said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, we know it's not _your_ fault." Aomine said narrowing his eyes at Kagami receiving an astonished look in return.

"Well, we were about to have some breakfast. Would you two like some?"

"Mhm, it sure looks good and don't mind if I do." Aomine said as he took a seat next Kuroko and grabbed a plate to put pancakes on.

Kagami and Kise looked at the power forward like he was crazy. "Aominecchi, you're being rude."

"Thank you!" the crimson eyed teen said in agreement.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted some." Kise said as he joined the others at the table, grabbing a plate to put pancakes on too.

"Well there's plenty here Kise; knock yourself out."

"Don't cha think you guys should ask me if you could have some; I'm the one who cooked them!" Kagami asked his guests.

"Honestly Kagamicchi, don't you know anything about etiquette?"

"Yeah, besides you're the host, you're supposed to treat your guests." the navy haired teen added.

"They do have a point, Kagami-san." Kuroko said as he and his ex-teammates began to eat their breakfast without a care in the world.

Kagami gritted his teeth and balled his hand into a fist as he headed towards the table. "I'm doing this for Kuroko, I'm doing this for Kuroko, doing this for Kuroko." he mumbled to himself over and over.

Once they were finished eating, the four teens headed out of Kagami's apartment. As they were walking down the street, Kuroko said with a small smile, "Kagami-san's cooking is truly the best."

"Yeah, he maybe an idiot, but he makes real good food." Aomine said in agreement.

"Thanks for the compliment." Kagami said in a sarcastic tone.

"So where are we going today?" Kuroko asked in curiosity.

"We are going to see another friend of ours who will hopefully help you remember something." Kise replied.

"Who, Kise-san?"

"Midorimacchi; he should still be practicing at his school's gym now."

"How do you know that, Kise?" Aomine asked the blond.

"I have my ways, Aominecchi." the golden eyed teen said with a sly grin.

"Of course you do." the power forward sarcastically replied as he and the other teens headed for Shutoku High School.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

At Shutoku High School's gym, Takao was sitting on the bottom bleacher watching Midorima practice his famous three point shot. "Shin-chan, aren't you finished yet?" the ebony haired teen whined to the other.

"Takao please, I'm trying to concentrate." the green haired teen said in a slightly irritated tone.

"But it's Saturday, I wanted to go on a date today."

"I told you I wanted to practice today for our upcoming game."

"Well I figured when you were done, we could grab a bite or something; please, Shin-chan?"

Midorima sighed and gave in to the other's plea, "Fine; after this shot, we'll go."

"Yay! I love you, Shin-chan!" Takao said happily.

"Yes I know." the green haired teen replied like it wasn't new news while positioning himself to shoot the basketball into the net.

Before he could even make the shot, the gym door opened and a cheery voice interrupted his concentration, "Midorimacchi, are you busy?!"

The Shutoku ace gritted his teeth as he turned around and saw Kise, Aomine, Kagami, and Kuroko coming into the gym. He place the ball on the floor, "No Kise, it's not like I was busy perfecting my three point shot or anything."

"Midorima, you've been practicing that shot since middle school. I think you're beyond perfecting it." Aomine said bluntly.

The green eyed teen narrowed his eyes at the other as he said sarcastically, "Aomine, always a pleasure."

"Wow the gang's all here!" the hawk eye player said as he walked up to the group, handing Midorima his lucky item which was miniature stuffed brown raccoon wearing a straw hat. "So, what brings you guys to our humble little gym?"

"Well, we have a bit of a problem, and we're hoping Midorimacchi could help us out." Kise answered.

"What's the problem?" Takao asked.

"Excuse me, but what's with the stuffed animal in your hand?" Kuroko asked the speckled teen.

Midorima furrowed his eyebrow at his ex-teammate, "It's my lucky item for today, Kuroko."

"You carry lucky items around with you?" the bluenette asked.

"Of course; I have been following my horoscope since we were in middle school, you know that."

"What a weird hobby." Kuroko said bluntly receiving an astonished look from Midorima.

Aomine was holding back his laughter at the comment as Kagami face-palmed. Takao gave the light blue haired teen a perplexing look. "…Okay, can someone fill us in, please?"

"Kise-san, who are these people?" Kuroko asked the blond.

"Kurokocchi, this is our friend from middle school who we played basketball with, Midorima Shintaro and his teammate Takao Kazunari." Kise replied.

"Nice to meet you Midorima-san, Takao-san." the phantom player greeted with a small smile.

Midorima and Takao exchanged questioning looks before looking back at the others. "Okay, this is getting weirder by the minute." the ebony haired teen said.

"Somebody explain to us why Kuroko is acting like we just met today." the Shutoku ace said.

"The thing is Kurokocchi doesn't remember anything or anyone; he has amnesia." Kise explained.

"Oh man, how'd this happen?" Takao asked.

"Let's just say it was due to a slam dunk gone wrong…really wrong…very, very wrong."

"They get it, Kise!" Kagami interrupted in irritation.

"So what you're saying is due to that unbelievable mishap, Kuroko got hit in the head causing him to fall into a complete state of amnesia?" Midorima asked.

"That's exactly what happened." the copycat player replied.

"Wow, it's like he was there." Aomine added.

"And here I thought that kind of thing happened on T.V." Takao said in amazement.

"What kind of superficial moron would've caused something like this to happen?" Midorima asked.

"This kind." the navy haired teen answered as he pointed a finger at Kagami receiving a scorn look from the redhead.

The three point ace pushed his eyeglasses up the brim of his nose and sighed, "I should've known that hotheaded buffoon had something to do with this."

"What do you guys say about me when I'm not in the room?!" the super jumper cried out.

"Anyway, we thought that maybe if Midorimacchi does his famous three point shot, then maybe Kurokocchi will remember something." Kise explained.

"And I should do this, why?" the green haired teen asked.

Takao gasped at his teammate, "Shin-chan, I'm surprised at you. Poor Kuroko is suffering from memory loss and your friends wanna help him; don't you?"

"They're not my friends Takao; they're just my ex-teammates and someone who I have played against.

"Wow Midorima, where's the love?" Aomine asked sarcastically.

"Yeah really." the redhead said in agreement.

"Okay then Shin-chan, you can just have Kuroko call you weird because of your hobby as long as he has amnesia then."

The green haired teen though about that for a second before handing Takao his lucky item. The he picked up the basketball he placed on the floor and headed towards the hoop. When he got to his usual spot, he dribbled the ball in place. "Just so you know I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart!"

Aomine furrowed his eyebrow at Midorima before turning his attention no Takao. "How do you put up with that tsundere?"

"Shin-chan's tsundere qualities are what makes him interesting; he so cute when he acts like he doesn't care." the hawk eye player cooed with a loving smile.

Aomine and Kagami stared at Takao with blank looks while Kuroko simply gave him his usual deadpanned look. Kise placed his hand over his heart looking touched at the other's words. "Aw-w-w, Midorimacchi is so lucky to have you, Takaocchi!"

"Oh I know."

"Ahem!" The others turned to the three point ace who was looking quite agitated and slightly embarrassed. "If you all are done with your pointless social fest, can I get this over with?"

"Sorry Midorimacchi; carry on."

Midorima turned back towards the hoop before raising his arms in the air, holding the ball in his hands to prepare for the shot. Then he jumped in mid air before releasing the ball into the air and walking away from the hoop. In a matter of seconds, the ball went into the hoop making a swishing sound before hitting the court. Once he was done, Midorima walked back towards the group. Kuroko simply stared with widened light blue eyes. "Oh my gosh…"

"What is it, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked in high hopes.

"Please tell me that shot rang a bell with you." Kagami said getting hopeful.

"I'm just amazed that a horoscope otaku like Midorima-san made a spectacular shot like that." Kuroko said bluntly despite being amazed.

There was brief silence throughout the gym before Aomine broke it with loud howls of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one, Tetsu!" the power forward said in amusement in between laughs.

"Aominecchi!" Kise cried is disapproval of his boyfriend's behavior.

"What? It's funny, Kise." Aomine replied before laughing again.

"Well that didn't work," Kagami began chuckling at his teammate's comment, "but that was hell of funny."

"Not you too, Kagamicchi."

"I don't get it, I was just being honest." Kuroko said perplexed.

"O…O…Otaku; he called me an otaku?!" Midorima cried in complete shock at what the bluenette said feeling agitated and slightly depressed at the same time.

"Now Shin-chan you have to remember Kuroko doesn't remember you so he doesn't know what he's saying." Takao said trying to console his boyfriend which was working before he said, "Although, someone was bound to say something eventually, I just didn't think it'd be someone you've known since middle school."

"Shut up, Takao."

"Well genius, any other bright ideas?" Kagami asked Kise in a mocking tone.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

"Hey, maybe he'll remember that friend of yours who plays for Yosen High." Takao suggested.

"Of course; Kurokocchi's gotta remember Murasakibaracchi!"

"Do you even know where he is, Kise?" Midorima asked.

"If I know Murasakibara as well as I think I do, he's probably hunting down snack shops to supply his snack inventory." Aomine answered.

"There are a lot of snack places Aominecchi, it'll take forever to check every one to find him. You know how quick he is when it comes to shopping for his snacks." the golden eyed teen said.

"It's only gonna take a minute." They all noticed and heard Kagami talking on the phone to someone. "Okay thanks man; see ya in a little while."

When the redhead flipped his cell phone closed, Kise yelled at him, "Kagamicchi! We're in the middle of a crisis and you're on the phone?!"

"Relax will ya; I was talking to Tatsuya Himuro." the super jumper retorted.

"You mean that guy that hangs out with Murasakibara?" Aomine asked receiving a nod from his rival, "Why are you calling him?"

"You guys said that Murasakibara is snack shopping right? Well I remembered Tatsuya telling me that he always tags along with him, so I called him and asked him to meet us at the street courts."

"Kagamicchi, that's brilliant!"

"Wow, and here I thought you didn't have any brains in that empty head of yours." Midorima said as Takao elbowed him in the side.

"Can't you guys go one second without insulting me?!" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, we just choose not to." the navy blue eyed teen replied bluntly.

"I hate my life." the redhead said groaning heavily in defeat.

"Don't worry Kagami-san, I still like you." Kuroko said trying to console the taller despite his usual facial expression.

"Thanks, I feel so much better." Kagami said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Anytime."

"Alright you guys, let's go meet Murasakibaracchi and Himurocchi!" Kise said.

"Hold on, Shin-chan and I are coming too." the hawk eye player said.

"Wait a minute, what happened to begging me to go on a date with you?" the green haired teen asked.

"Oh come on Shin-chan; it'll be fun!"

Midorima furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "For who?"

"Oh Shin-chan, live a little will ya."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you love me."

"Don't say that out loud, you idiot!" the Shutoku ace said in embarrassment.

"No sense in denying it Midorimacchi; we already know." Kise said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Please Shin-chan, please?!"

"Takao, how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Until you say yes and you know how I am when I beg."

The green eyed teen pushed up his glasses and said through clenched teeth, "Fine."

"Yay! You're so good to me, Shin-chan!" Takao said embracing his tsundere boyfriend despite the other trying to push him off.

The other four teens simply stared at the Shutoku duo with blank looks. "They're an odd young couple." Aomine said bluntly.

"Watching those two is like watching a daytime soap opera." Kagami added.

"A very interesting soap opera." Kise said with a wary smile as Kuroko nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(At the street courts…)**

"Muro-chin, why are we here?" Murasakibara asked his teammate in his usual laid back tone while eating a bag of chips.

"We're here to meet Taiga;" Himuro began, "apparently, he needs our help with something."

"But I wanted to go get a sundae with Muro-chin today." the purple haired giant whined before putting another chip in his mouth.

"Tell you what Atsushi, once we help Taiga with his problem, we'll go get some ice-cream; my treat." the silver eyed teen said with smile.

"Okay Muro-chin!" Murasakibara eagerly replied making the smaller chuckle at him.

A little while later, the two Yosen players saw Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Takao heading towards them. Midorima was riding in his wooden wagon which was being pulled by the bicycle Takao was riding while the other four teens walked. Once they got on the court, the hawk eye player halted for Midorima to get out of the wagon and he kicked the kickstand down on the bike. "Hey Taiga." Himuro greeted with a smile as he held up his hand.

"S'up Tatsuya?" the redhead replied as he returned the high five.

"So what's the problem you needed our help with?"

"It's Kuroko."

"Kuroko?" Himuro glanced at the bluenette before turning his attention on his childhood friend, "What's the problem; he seems okay to me."

"Wait for it…" Aomine added.

Murasakibara walked up to Kuroko and patted his head with a lazy smile on his face, "Hi Kuro-chin; how are you?"

"I'm fine, but please don't do that; I find that annoying." the phantom player said with a slight frown.

"So Kurokocchi, do you remember who this is?" Kise asked.

"…No, not really; is he another one of my friends from middle school, Kise-san?" the bluenette asked.

"Seriously; you don't' remember him?! Now I understand you forgetting these three, but him?!" Kagami said in disbelief. The other Generation of Miracles players gave him astonished looks as he said, "Yeah offense!"

"So who are they?" Kuroko asked.

"Tetsu, this is Murasakibara," Aomine said pointing to the purple haired teen before pointing to the other Yosen ace, "and his friend…uh…uh…"

"Himuro, Aomine." Midorima chimed in amazed that the power forward forgot one of Yosen's ace's name.

"Yeah, what he said."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you two." Kuroko said with a small smile.

The Yosen aces looked at Kuroko in confusion. "Kuro-chin, you already know who we are; why would Mine-chin introduce us to you?"

"Who's Kuro-chin?" the bluenette asked.

"That's you, Kuroko." Takao answered.

"I really have a lot of nicknames don't I?"

Himuro furrowed his eyebrow at the Seirin player before turning to his childhood friend, "Um Taiga, you care to summarize?"

"This is the problem I was talking about."

"You see Himurocchi, Kurokocchi has amnesia right now." Kise explained.

"Ah, so that explains it."

"Um, Muro-chin what does 'amnesia' mean; is Kuro-chin sick?" Murasakibara asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not exactly Atsushi, you see amnesia is when someone has no memory of anything or anyone. In other words, due to his state, Kuroko doesn't recognize or know us."

The violet eyed teen simply stared off into space and froze from the shock of his teammate's words. "Kuro-chin doesn't remember me?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Kurokocchi doesn't remember any of us." Kise added only to have the others pursed their lips at him.

"Kise, don't help." Aomine said bluntly.

Murasakibara came out of his stunned stupor and narrowed his eyes at Kagami as he asked, "What did Kaga-chin do?"

"Oh come on!" Kagami said in disbelief that he was the first to be blamed again.

"Now Atsushi, I know you don't think highly of Taiga, but you shouldn't blame him for this. Surely he's not at fault for your friend's condition." Himuro's eyes peered over to the redhead, "Right Taiga?"

Kagami diverted his eyes to the side to avoid eye contact. "Ah…um…" the crimson eyed teen said nervously.

"What the hell does "ah…um…" mean?" the mirage shooter asked. As he noticed the guilty look in his childhood friend's eyes, Himuro stared at the other in disbelief, "Taiga you didn't; oh my God you did. Taiga, how could you do that to your friend?!"

"Tatsuya, I swear it was an accident!"

"A very stupid, mundane accident at that." Midorima added.

The super jumper gritted his teeth at the Shutoku ace, "Not helping…"

"Not lying." the green haired teen retorted.

"Shin-chan does have a point." Takao added.

"You've done some crazy things before Taiga, but this is the craziest." Himuro said with a heavy sigh.

At that moment, they all heard the sound of a bag and potato chips being crushed to death. Himuro noticed a stern look on his teammate's face. "Um Atsushi…?" the silver eyed teen said nervously.

"Muro-chin, I understand that Kaga-chin is like a brother to you and all, but do you mind if I crush him?" the purple haired teen said in anger.

"Now you wouldn't do that if I took cover behind Tatsuya would you?" the super jumper said taking cover behind his childhood friend.

"Get away from Muro-chin before you give him amnesia too!"

"Atsushi calm down, you can't get amnesia just by being near someone."

"Apparently you can if you get hit in the head with a basketball by an idiot." Aomine said in a mocking tone making Kagami growl at him in anger.

"May I crush him now?" Murasakibara asked again as he walked towards the redhead, menacingly.

"Tatsuya, do somethin'!" the super jumper said in fear.

The silver eyed teen pulled out a rectangular box from the bag he had hanging on his arm by its handles. He held up the box in Murasakibara's face. Violet eyes gazed over the box and they widened. "Is that the limited edition molten white chocolate balls with strawberry filling center?"

"Yes and you can eat the whole box as long as you don't hurt Taiga."

"Okay Muro-chin." The violet eyed teen easily accepted the offer as he reached for the candy handed to him. He opened the box and began eating it as though nothing happened.

"You've gotten good at handling him." Midorima said to Himuro.

"Well I've had loads of time to practice." the mirage shooter added.

"That's all it took to get him off my back; a box of candy?!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Well it was either that or Atsushi would've crushed you, literally." Himuro said.

"Thanks for the help, bro."

"Anytime."

"That's Murasakibaracchi for you; willing to do anything for snacks and candy." Kise said with a bright smile.

"Isn't that the truth?" Aomine added.

"For once I agree with you two." Midorima said while pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

"Behind that tall stature lies the heart of innocent child." Takao added with a touching smile.

"May I try one?" The other teens turned and saw Kuroko stand in front of Murasakibara which startled them and had them doing double takes. One minute, the bluenette was standing near Kise and the next he was in front of Yosen's ace center holding out his hand to him.

"Sure Kuro-chin." the purple haired giant said as he poured some of his chocolate balls in the smaller's hand.

As Kuroko popped one of the white cocoa balls in his mouth, a bright aura surrounded him as a small smile arose on his face. "These aren't bad; thank you Murasakibara-san."

"You're welcome, Kuro-chin." the taller replied with a laid back smile as he continued eating his candy.

"Seriously Taiga, how does your friend do that popping out of nowhere thing?" the silver eyed teen asked.

"I dunno; I'm still tryin' to figure that out myself." Kagami abruptly replied.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how are you guys going to help Kuroko now?" Himuro asked the other teens as they were all seated in the court's bench area.

"I dunno, but all I know is if he doesn't snap outta this soon, our coach is gonna kill me!" Kagami said in fear.

"Taiga, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"Oh no Himurocchi, I was there; she intends to kill Kagamicchi if Kurokocchi is not better." Kise answered.

"It sucks to be you, Bakagami." Aomine said in a mocking tone receiving a heated glare from the redhead. "I can't believe we weren't able to snap Tetsu outta of this."

"I know; I thought for sure he'd remember his middle school teammates. I mean you guys are pretty much unforgettable." Takao said.

"Exactly." the navy eyed teen said in agreement.

"Well it seems like Atsushi is taking all of this well." the mirage shooter said as he and the other teens stared at Murasakibara and Kuroko.

"Here Kuro-chin, you can have these." the purple haired giant said as he handed the bluenette a bag of hard candy he got out of his grocery bag. "It's vanilla flavored candy."

Kuroko opened the bag and reached into the bag to pull out a piece of the cream colored candy. When he popped it in his mouth, a small yet bright smile arose on his face as the candy's taste tickled his taste buds. "Wow, this candy is as delicious as that milkshake I had yesterday. Vanilla is so good; thanks Murasakibara-san." the light blue eyed teen said as he happily ate his candy.

"Sure thing." the ace center said with a lazy smile on his face as he began to eat a bag of cookies.

As the other teens were watching the scene before them, Himuro spoke up, "Is it just me, or does it look like Atsushi is feeding a little lost puppy?"

"Oh good you see it too." the copycat player said in relief receiving a blank look from his boyfriend.

"If anyone has any other ideas to help Kuroko and save my hide, I'd sure like to hear 'em." Kagami said.

Takao looked over to Midorima and noticed that he was busily typing on his phone. "Shin-chan, you've been on your phone for the longest; what are you doing?"

"Texting someone." the green haired teen replied. Once he received the text he was waiting for, Midorima flipped his phone closed before saying, "I have an idea that may work."

These words got everyone's attention except for Kuroko who was focusing his attention on enjoying his sweet treats. "You do, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked in high hopes receiving a nod in return.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Shin-chan; spill the beans." the hawk eye player said.

"It's a bit of a stretch, but if we can't snap Kuroko out of his amnesia," Midorima pushed up his glasses with his index finger, "there's only one person who can."

Everyone was wondering who the three point ace was referring to, but when Kise and Aomine saw the look in Midorima's eyes, they figured it out. "…Midorima, you don't mean?" the power center said with widened eyes.

The green eyed teen nodded as Kise asked, "Oh Midorimacchi, say it's not so!"

Midorima gave a short nod, "It's the only way."

"Who are they talking about?" Himuro asked.

"I dunno; I'm assuming it's a Generation of Miracles' thing." Takao replied.

"You guys mind filling the non Generation of Miracles players in?" the super jumper asked the three teens.

"The only person that can possibly help Kuroko is the very person who taught him the skills he needed in order to become known as the phantom player." the Shutoku ace explained.

As the gears turned in Kagami's mind, he finally realized who Midorima was referring to. He became pale and trembled in fear at the thought of the person. Himuro noticed his brother's odd behavior and asked him, "Taiga, what's with you all of a sudden?"

The crimson eyed teen disregarded Himuro's question as he pleaded in a panicked tone, "No…don't say it; don't say his name!"

Takao furrowed his eyebrow at Kagami as he asked, "Why his name isn't Voldemort is it?"

Kagami, Aomine, Kise, and Himuro gave the turquoise eyed teen blank looks as Midorima explained, "He's been reading a lot of wizard fantasy lately. And no Takao even though he just as threatening, it's…"

"Don't say it!" the redhead cried out in fear.

"Akashi Seijuro." Midorima said disregarding the super jumper's pleas.

"I'M DEAD!" Kagami bluntly cried out loud.

Aomine patted the redhead's shoulder out of sympathy as he said, "Well Bakagami, our rivalry was a good one, but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end."

Kagami gave the navy haired teen an astonished look before Murasakibara patted his head with his free hand, "Don't worry Kaga-chin, I'll take care of Muro-chin and Kuro-chin in your honor."

Kise sniffed as though he were crying while pulling out a handkerchief and bringing it to his eye. "I'll never forget you Kagamicchi; just know I always liked you!" the golden eyed teen cried.

"Don't go killing me off, damn it!" the crimson eyed teen roared in anger.

"Oh come on, Akashi isn't really going to kill Taiga over this is he?" Himuro asked receiving disbelieving looks from the Generation of Miracles players.

"Oh yes he is, Himurocchi." Kise seriously answered.

"He nearly stabbed Kagami with a pair of scissors just for intruding on our meeting at Winter Cup." Midorima added.

"Scary…" Takao said shivering in fear.

Himuro furrowed his eyebrow as he gave Kagami a perplexed look, "Scissors?"

The redhead shook his head as he replied, "It's a long story."

"According to the text message he sent me, Akashi should be meeting us here soon." Midorima informed.

"Okay so who's gonna break this to him?" Aomine asked.

"I'll do it; I'm good at this kind of thing." Kise replied.

"Well if you're gonna tell him, could you leave me outta of it?" Kagami asked.

The copycat player stared at the other teen flabbergasted at the request. "Are you suggesting that I lie to Akashicchi? I can't do that; he hates it when lie especially to his face. Do you know what happened to the last guy who had the guts to lie to Akashicchi's face?"

"No…" the redhead answered.

"Exactly!"

"Okay, now I know I'm gonna die!" Kagami said in defeat.

"Kagami-san seems upset about something." They all noticed Kuroko came out of nowhere standing beside Takao still eating the candy Murasakibara gave him.

"Well considering that Lady Death is breathing down his neck, I'm not surprised." the hawk eye player added as Kuroko stared at him in confusion.

* * *

After waiting for what seemed like an hour, the teens noticed Rakuzan's captain coming their way. They all began to brace themselves for what was to come. "Okay everyone let me do all the talking and hopefully we'll get through this without any bloodshed." Kise said.

"I wonder if it's too late to write my last will and testament." Kagami said freaking out.

"If I were you, I'd be worried about having life insurance." Aomine added.

Akashi walked up to the group with a small smile on his face. "Well, it's good to see you and your teammates are all doing well. And I see Tetsuya brought along that idiot teammate of his as well."

"Is calling me an idiot a thing with you guys?!" Kagami asked.

The heterochromatic eyed teen ignored the super jumper's outburst and turned his attention on Midorima. "So what's this big problem that you had me come from all the way from Kyoto for, Shintaro?" Before the green eyed teen could reply, Akashi noticed Kuroko looking at him strangely from the corner of his eye. "Any particular reason why you're looking at me like that, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko looked around before looking back at the other, "You're talking to me right?"

"…Yes, I am."

"Oh; so who are you, sir?" the bluenette asked in return while the others fell over anime style as Akashi furrowed his eyebrow at him.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kagami cried out in sheer disbelief.

"…Okay, maybe it was a bit of a stretch." Midorima said.

"Ya think?!" Aomine added.

"Tetsuya, why would you ask me such a ridiculous question?" the red haired captain asked.

"Because I don't know you." the light blue eyed teen bluntly answered.

Akashi stared at the bluenette in confusion before turning attention on the other teens, "What's going on here?"

"Now Akashicchi, there's no easy way to say this but…"

"Tetsu lost his memory so he has no idea who any of us are." Aomine chimed in interrupting Kise's explanation.

Akashi's eyes widened slightly at what his ex-teammate said as Kise stared at his boyfriend astounded, "Aominecchi, we agreed I was going to tell him."

"Yeah, you took too long."

"As you all know, I'm not the jovial type, so I don't find this funny." the Emperor eyed teen said in a serious tone.

"Well that's good, because this isn't a joke." Midorima said.

"We're serious Akashicchi, he really doesn't remember anything!"

"Do you really think we'd drag you all the way from Kyoto to lie about something like this? Especially considering what happened to that guy who lied to your face." Aomine added.

"Whatever happened to him, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked in curiosity despite the lazy tone in his voice.

"That's a story for another time, Atsushi." Akashi peered over to his ex-teammate, "Tetsuya?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to look me in the eye and answer my question truthfully. Do you really have no recollection of who I am?"

Kuroko's light blue eyes stared directly into the other's heterochromatic ones as he replied, "No, I really don't; I'd think I'd remember someone with opposite colored eyes. Are you wearing contacts or something?"

As the redhead stared into the other's eyes, he could see that Kuroko wasn't lying. He was quiet for a second until a forced smile appeared on his face, "Tetsuya, would you mind stepping to the side for a moment."

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he did as he was told, "…Okay."

"Ryota, who caused this?" the genius captain asked in a threatening tone through clenched teeth.

"Now Akashicchi, let's not point fingers."

"Maybe you did not hear me the first time, so let me put this terms for you all to understand. Either tell me who is responsible or they're not the only one who is going to get hurt."

The other three Generation of Miracles players answered their ex-captain while pointing fingers at Kagami. "He did it." Midorima said.

"It's all his fault." Aomine added.

"Kaga-chin's to blame." Murasakibara said.

Kagami couldn't believe the three prodigies sold him out like that. "You traitors!"

"Oh shut it, Bakagami; we're not getting killed over you!" Aomine said.

The taller redhead stared at them flabbergasted as Himuro shook his head at the sight, "This is just sad."

"I agree with you there." Takao added.

A forced yet threatening smile arose on Akashi's face as he stared at the taller with narrowed eyes. That smile was enough to not only have Kagami quivering in fear, but the other Generation of Miracles as well. "So you're responsible for this; I might have known."

"I-I-If it helps, it was accident and I didn't mean to." the super jumper said in his defense with a nervous smile on his face.

At that moment, Akashi began laughing manically which made them even more nervous and frightened. "Akashicchi's laughing." Kise said in a terrified tone.

"I hear him laughing." Midorima said.

"Oh man, hell's about to break loose now." Aomine added.

"What's up; is Akashi laughing a bad thing?" the silver eyed teen asked.

"Yes because when Aka-chin laughs like that, bad things happen." Murasakibara replied.

"Why are you covering my eyes, Murasakibara-san?" the perplexed bluenette asked as the ace center's hand covered half of his face.

"Trust me Kuro-chin; you don't want to see this."

"You know, I decided against striking you down at Winter Cup because of your quick reflexes, but now," Snipping sounds were heard as they all noticed a pair of sharp red scissors were in Akashi's hand and a dark threatening aura enveloped him, "I have an excuse to finish what I started."

"Or we can just talk this out like men and you won't have to kill me?!" Kagami suggested backing away from the stalking teen in fear.

"No, I think I'll just skip to killing you."

Kise jumped to Kagami's defense and tried to get his ex-captain to stand down, "Now Akashicchi, calm down and think about what you're doing!"

"Ryota, you have one second to get out of my way or I'll damage that face of yours…permanently." the threatening redhead swore to the blond.

"He's all yours." the golden eyed teen immediately said as he moved out of his ex-captain's way.

"WHAT?!" the redhead cried out in astonishment.

"I'm sorry Kagamicchi; I like you and all, but as a famous model, I can't afford to have anything happen to my face!"

"Kise, that's pathetic." Aomine said to his lover in a shameful tone.

"Then you help him, Aominecchi."

The power forward ace furrowed his eyebrow at Kise. "Are you crazy; unlike that idiot I'm not tired of living. Besides, I still have my whole life ahead of me." Aomine said not holding anything back.

"Seriously, I'm standing right here!" the flabbergasted crimson eyed teen cried out in anger.

"Oh don't worry, I'll put out of misery soon enough." Akashi added in a dangerous tone as the approached the scared redhead, ready to strike with his scissors.

"Hey wait a minute, you can't kill Taiga over something like this!" Himuro said going after the genius captain only to be pulled back by his taller teammate. The silver eyed teen turned to Murasakibara with a slight frown, "Atsushi, what's the deal?"

"I'm not letting Muro-chin get killed over Kaga-chin."

"Then do something to stop him, Atsushi."

"I can't go against Aka-chin; that'll get me killed." the violet eyed teen retorted making his boyfriend sigh in defeat.

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous." Midorima said as he walked up towards the two redheads only to have Takao pull him back after latching on his arm. "Takao, what are you doing?"

"Shin-chan, you can't risk saving Kagami; we haven't even been on our date yet!" the turquoise eyed teen replied trying to save his precious lover from danger.

Everyone stared blankly at Takao before Midorima yelled at him, "Shut up, idiot!" He got out of Takao's grasp and went to stand in between Kagami and Akashi.

Akashi stared at his ex-teammate with a cold look in his eyes. "Shintaro, get out of my way so I can kill him."

The Shutoku ace stood his ground as he said, "Look Akashi, I know what Kagami did was stupid and no doubt he'll do something stupider than this in the future, and maybe he deserves to have scissors lodged into him…wait, where I was going with this?"

"You were 'trying' to keep him from killing me?!" the irritated super jumper said through clenched teeth.

"…Oh right," Midorima replied as Kagami rolled his eyes, "anyway despite how you feel about this, killing him isn't going to change anything."

Akashi pondered on his ex-teammate's words before backing down from his goal. "Fine I'll let him live…" the Rakuzan ace said making Kagami sigh heavily with relief before speaking again, "for now."

The super jumper gulped as Midorima said to him, "Consider that the first and last time I ever defend you."

Kagami gave the other an astonished look, "Do you people own a dictionary?"

Kise patted his shoulder with an assuring smile on his face, "Look on the bright side Kagamicchi, Akashicchi letting you live a little longer."

"Don't I feel lucky?" Kagami said sarcastically.

Midorima adjusted his glasses with his finger as he said, "I must admit Kagami, you're one lucky fool."

"Yeah Bakagami, I thought for sure Akashi was going to go all serial killer on you." Aomine said in a mocking tone.

"Kaga-chin is too lucky for his own good." Murasakibara said nonchalantly as he stuck a stick of strawberry flavored pocky in his mouth.

"If Tetsuya doesn't recover from his amnesia, I'll take great pleasure in ending his lucky streak…permanently." Akashi added while twirling his scissors around his finger with a dangerous smirk and look in his mismatched eyes.

The crimson eyed teen grew pale and his blood ran cold at the sound of those words as Himuro and Takao consoled him. "T-T-Thanks for the warning." he stammered in fear.

"Wow Kagami-san, with all of these people disliking you, it's amazing that you even get up in the mornings." Kuroko said bluntly while eating his candy.

Kagami glared at the bluenette before a strained smile arose on his face, "Kuroko, you're lucky you have amnesia."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting Kuroko not remembering Akashi." Midorima said to the other players as they nodded in unison.

"You're telling me; what are we supposed to do now?" Aomine asked.

"Is the 'kill Kagami Taiga' option still open?" Akashi asked bluntly with scissors in hand.

Kagami gaped at the other redhead completely offended, "Hey?!"

"Then again mutilation delivers more carnage." the Rakuzan captain said with dangerous smile making the other teens flinch with fear.

"Can we figure out something that doesn't involve Kagamicchi getting killed, please?" Kise suggested.

"Thank you, Kise." Kagami graciously said.

"Besides, I can't go to jail for being an accomplice in Kagamicchi's murder; I'm too cute for the slammer." the blond added.

Kagami narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at the copycat player as the other teens stared blankly at him. "Thanks for the support, Kise." the crimson eyed teen said sarcastically.

The golden eyed teen lightly patted Kagami's shoulder with a smile. "I do my best." Kise replied as the redhead gave him an incredulous look before sighing heavily.

"Kuro-chin won't remain this way forever will he?" Murasakibara asked with a hint of concern in his lazed tone.

"Don't worry Atsushi," Himuro began as he softly patted the giant teen's head, "we'll get Kuroko back to normal; we just need to figure out another plan to help him."

Kagami sighed heavily as he said, "I hate to say it, but if you guys can't snap Kuroko outta this there may not be anything we can do."

The other players apart from Kuroko gave the super jumper astonished looks. "Oh I get it; since you caused this to happen, we should just give up on Tetsu because you say so?" Aomine asked in anger and disbelief.

Midorima adjusted his glasses with his index finger as he added, "I may not favor Kuroko, but at least I would have the decency to help him if I were in your shoes."

Takao gave his boyfriend a touched look as he placed his hand over his heart, "Why Shin-chan, that's the sweetest thing I ever heard you say about someone you supposedly hate."

"Don't get used to it." the green eyed teen said bluntly.

Himuro crossed his arms as he frowned at his brother, "You know Taiga, I am so disappointed in you; giving up on your friend when he needs you most."

"Shame on Kaga-chin." the purple haired teen said as he shook his head in disapproval while eating his chocolate bar.

"If we knew you were going to give up on poor Kurokocchi, we should've just let Akashicchi kill you with his scissors." Kise said in an angered tone.

"Ryota, please don't tempt me." the heterochromatic eyed teen said twirling the end of his scissors on his index finger.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Kagami yelled in irritation, "If the coach finds out he's still not back to normal, she's gonna kill me. Well, actually, she'll make me run laps until my feet bleed, then kill me." Just then, a thought stuck him, "Then again, being killed by scissors doesn't sound too bad right now."

"Again, do not tempt me." the Rakuzan ace warned.

"This is all my fault." Kuroko spoke up in slightly saddened tone causing the others to look at him. His baby blue eyes peered downward as his lips formed a small frown. "Maybe if I could remember, you all wouldn't be so mad at Kagami-san."

"No no Kurokocchi," Kise said in a reassuring tone as he placed his arm around the blunette's shoulders, "it's not your fault."

"He's right Kuroko, these things take time." Himuro added with a soft smile.

"And we're not mad with Bakagami, Tetsu," Aomine began, "we're just pissed off at him."

"And we want to hurt and or kill him, that's all." Akashi added in a consoling yet blunt tone.

Kagami was astounded at the two aces as Himuro pointed out, "They really don't like you, Taiga."

"Oh don't worry, I know." the taller redhead groaned.

Takao softly patted Kagami's upper back as he said with supposed sympathy, "I sure hate to be in your shoes, buddy."

Kagami narrowed his eyes at the hawk eye player in irritation. "Shut up, Takao." he grunted.

"Hey you can't tell me to shut up; only Shin-chan can do that!" the turquoise eyed teen retorted.

"Please don't bring me into this, Takao." the Shutoku ace added, annoyed by the whole situation.

"Can we all get back to the problem at hand, please?" Akashi asked in an authoritative yet threatening tone making the other teens quiet down instantly.

"There has to be a way to help, Kurokocchi." Kise said.

"It's just something we're missing here." Himuro added.

"You know," Takao began, capturing everyone's attention, "this kind of reminds me of a similar situation happening in a cartoon I liked to watch when I was a kid, but you guys probably don't want to hear about that."

Akashi furrowed his eyebrow at the Shutoku player, "Does it have anything to with the current situation?"

"Actually it sort of does."

Aomine groaned heavily as he said, "Well, it's not like we have any other ideas; lay it on us."

"Well," Takao began, "my favorite character got hit in the head causing him to lose his memory. Then towards the end of the episode, he got his memory back after getting get in the head again…" The hawk eye player paused due to the blank looks he received from the other teens. He shrugged his shoulders as he said, "What; it worked for him!"

At that moment, an idea came to the Rakuzan captain before he said, "You know Shintaro, you're friend may have a point."

Midorima and Takao gave the redhead shocked looks as they asked in unison, "I do?! / He does?!"

"Yes he does," Himuro said, understanding where the Rakuzan ace was coming from, "if we reenact the accident, it may help Kuroko get his memory back."

"Will that really work, Muro-chin?" the violet eyed giant asked in a lazed yet hopeful tone.

"We won't know until we try." the miracle shooter answered.

"So you're saying that in order for Kurokocchi to get his memory back, Kagamicchi has to hit Kurokocchi in the head with a basketball again?" Kise asked.

"Again, it was an accident!" Kagami reminded everyone.

"I hate to say it, but Bakagami making that idiot move again is probably our only chance of getting Tetsu back to normal." the navy haired teen said ignoring the super jumper's rant.

"What am I, invisible?!" Kagami cried.

At that moment, he felt a small hand softly pat his mid back as a monotone voice said, "There, there Kagami-san don't be so down."

"W-W-WHAT THE…?!" Kagami screamed as he turned around and saw Kuroko staring at him with his usual deadpanned expression. The taller redhead took a double take because he thought the bluenette was with Kise and Himuro. "Would you stop doing that Kuroko, geez!" Kagami cried out in anger.

"I've been here the whole time, Kagami-san." the baby blue eyed teen said innocently.

The crimson eyed teen groaned heavily as he placed his palm against his forehead, "Oh…headaches!"

"You know they have medicines for that." the phantom player said as the other groaned in defeat again.

Aomine broke out into loud laughter, "Ha-ha! Man, Tetsu's the best!"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side perplexed as to why the power forward was laughing, "What's so funny; did I miss something?"

"Don't worry about it Kurokocchi; Aominecchi always finds joy in Kagamicchi's torment." Kise said with a heavy sigh.

Midorima cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear, "If you all are done with your little comedy routine, shouldn't we get going?"

"Going where, Shin-chan?" Takao asked the green haired teen.

"If reenacting the incident is going to help Kuroko, then we should go to the place where it happened."

"Well then, we're off to Seirin High gym." Kise announced.

"I better call Coach and the guys to meet us there." Kagami said pulled out his cell phone and began dialing numbers the moment he flipped it open.

* * *

An hour or so later, the group arrived at the Seirin High School gym. As they walked in the through the double doors, the Seirin team and Riko were there waiting for them. Kagami ran up to them and said, "Hey guys, sorry to call you all out on the weekend."

"All I know is this had better be good, Kagami." Hyuga said.

"And I hope that you getting us all here means that you got Kuroko-kun back to normal." the female coach said.

Kagami hesitated to answer his coach, but ended up answering her. "W-W-Well, not exactly." the super jumper said with a shaky smile as he scratched the back of head.

"I figured as much." Riko began nodding her head repeatedly as a dangerous smile arose on her face, "Okay you guys, I'll call you when it's done."

"…Um, Coach?" Koganei asked nervously knowing that something bad was coming.

Kagami looked at Riko confused and slightly scared as she spoke again, "And remember you can always, always visit me on the weekends and make sure to bring lots of sports magazines!"

Riko charged at the redhead, ready to choke him with her bare hands only to be held back by the other Seirin players. Kagami held up his hands in defense as the female coach desperately tried to escape the boys' grasp. "Now wait a minute Coach; there is a way to help him though!"

"Alright, let's hear it." Riko said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, we're going to reenact what happened to him." Kagami replied only to have the female coach charge at him again to be held back his teammates. "I-I-It's the only thing we haven't tried!"

Riko sighed heavily as she consoled herself and the guys let her go. "Oh alright, but his had better work, or else."

"I second the motion." Akashi added.

Kagami could see the dark, menacing aura escalating from Riko and Akashi as they gave him dangerous smiles. "O-O-Okay guys, let's get to it…now!" the super jumper said in pale fright trying to get away from the threatening aura developing behind him. That same aura made the other teens quiver in fright except for Kuroko who simply blinked.

Once everything calmed down, the Seirin players took their places on the court. The Generation of Miracle players and their teammates looked on from the sidelines with Riko. Kise watched on nervously as he placed his hands together, intertwining his fingers. "I really hope this helps Kurokocchi get better."

"Even if it doesn't, at least we'll get a show out of it." Aomine added bluntly.

"Daiki, please refrain from unnecessary commentary." Akashi commanded in a threatening tone.

The power forward flinched at the command as Kise sighed heavily while face palming. "Mine-chin's in trouble." Murasakibara taunted with a sly grin.

"Shut up, Murasakibara!"

"Ahem!" The two GofM players were silenced by their ex-captain clearing his throat and the heated glare in his red-gold eyes.

On the court, Hyuga was positioning Kuroko to where he was standing when the accident took place. "What's happening, sir?" the baby blue eyed teen asked.

"Hopefully a miracle, Kuroko." the Seirin captain replied. "Before you got amnesia, we were all playing a practice game and you were standing right here."

"Oh okay; now what?"

"I was dribbling the ball to my team's hoop, but you stole the ball from me and passed it to Kagami." Hyuga explained.

Kagami stepped in, holding a basketball in his hand, "Once I caught it, I dribbled towards our team's hoop and shot it." Everyone in the gym watched as the crimson eyed teen dribbled the ball towards the hoop. While he was running, he happened to peer downwards and saw No. 2 happily wagging his tail in front of him. Kagami instantly freaked out as he tried to slow down. As he did, he threw the ball in the air out of panic while landing on his bottom, hard. The redhead winched at the impact as he rubbed his backside. "OW!" He glared at the innocent dog as he roared, "You beast; what are you doing here?!"

After his panic attack, the super jumper immediately noticed he no longer had the ball. He turned around and along with everyone noticed the ball land, hitting the unsuspecting Kuroko on top of his head again. Everyone watched in horror as the phantom player fell to the gym floor.

"Kuroko!" the Seirin players, Midorima, Takao, and Himuro yelled in unison as they ran to the blunette's side.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko cried with worry, following after them.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu!"

"Kuro-chin!"

"Where did I put my scissors?" Rakuzan's ace asked himself as he searched for his scissors, itching to hurt the super jumper with them.

As they gathered around Kuroko, Kiyoshi spoke up, "Now everyone calm down, and give Kuroko some air."

Riko softly shook the bluenette trying to wake him up. After a few shakes, baby blue eyes opened as Kuroko got up on his knees and rubbed the top of head. Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief as the female coach asked, "Kuroko, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but what happened?"

"Kagami hit you in the head with a basketball…again." Tsuchida explained only to have the crimson eyed teen stare at him in astonishment.

Kuroko turned to Kagami with slightly widened eyes, "Kagami-kun, why did you do that?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, DAMN IT!" the redhead roared in anger. As his shadow's words sunk in, he looked back at him in amazement, "Wait, what did you call me?"

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrow at his teammate's question, "Kagami-kun; that's your name."

Everyone stared wide eyed at the phantom player as Kise gripped the blunette's shoulders and asked him in a hopeful tone, "Kurokocchi, what's my name?!"

"Kise-kun, you already know who you are." the bluenette said really confused as to why his friends and teammates are acting so strange.

"He said Kise-kun!" the blond said with glee as he eagerly embraced his friend.

Murasakibara walked up to him and ruffled Kuroko's hair with his giant hand. A lazed smile arose on his face as he turned to his boyfriend, "Kuro-chin's back to normal, Muro-chin."

"I see that, Atsushi." the silver eyed teen replied with a smile.

Kuroko's lips formed a small frown as he complained, "Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, I don't like this."

"Yep, Tetsu's definitely back to normal." Aomine said with a grin.

"Indeed." Midorima agreed.

"Thank goodness." Takao said with relief.

Once Kise and Murasakibara were done coddling Kuroko, their ex-captain walked up to the bluenette with a small smile on his face, "Welcome back, Tetsuya."

The baby blue eyed teen furrowed his eyebrow at the heterochromatic eyed teen, "Akashi-kun, you're acting weird and considering your personality that's saying something."

Akashi simply smiled as he rested his hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "Oh Tetsuya, only you could be so blunt with me and live to tell the tale."

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on?" the phantom player asked trying to make sense of the whole situation.

* * *

**(After ten minutes of explanation…)**

"So I had amnesia from a basketball hitting me in the head?" Kuroko asked receiving nods in return. He petted his dog's head as he added, "And here I thought that kind of thing happened on television."

"That's what I thought too." the hawk eyed player added.

"I hope I didn't cause you all any trouble." the bluenette said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Of course not Kuroko-kun; we're just happy you're back to normal." Riko said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you really had us worried there." Teppei said with his usual smile.

"In more ways than one." Hyuga added with a short nod.

Koganei latched on to Kuroko and smiled brightly, "It's good to have you back, Kuroko!" the cat like player said as Mitobe nodded silently in agreement with a small smile, patting the smaller's shoulder.

Kagami laughed nervously as he walked up to his teammate with a shaky smile on his face. "Hey Kuroko, you're not sore with the whole me causing you to lose your memory thing are you?"

Kuroko shook his head as he answered, "It's alright Kagami-kun; I know it was just an accident."

"That's what I've been trying to tell these guys!" the redhead said in sheer relief that his teammate understood.

"Even if it was a ridiculous one." Kuroko continued in a blunt tone.

The crimson eyed teen felt as though an arrow shot his chest as he groaned and hung his head in defeat. Just then, he heard heavy panting by his ear. He looked to the side only to freak out as he saw Kuroko holding No. 2 to his face. The small dog was happily holding his tongue out and wagging his tail. Kagami jumped to the side and pointed his finger at the innocent little creature. "Kuroko, what are you doing with _that_ thing?!" he roared in fright.

"Kagami-kun, don't be rude to No. 2 and he wants to give you a kiss for getting me back to normal." the bluenette said innocently with his famous puppy dog stare.

"You keep that animal away from me!" Kagami cried as he ran away from his shadow only to have him follow after him while holding his precious dog.

"Don't be like that Kagami-kun; he really likes you."

"You're just doing this to get back at me, aren't you?!"

"Of course not, Kagami-kun, you're being paranoid."

"No I'm not and you know it!"

Everyone watched as the two teens ran up and down the court with blank stares. Murasakibara peered down at Himuro while pointing at the scene, "Why is Kaga-chin running from Kuro-chin and his dog, Muro-chin?"

The silver eyed teen gave an unsteady chuckle as he lightly scratched his cheek, "I forgot that Taiga has a really bad phobia of dogs."

Aomine's navy colored eyes widened as he turned to the Yosen ace. "Wait a minute, he's afraid of Tetsu's little dog?" he asked as Himuro nodded. At that moment, the Toō ace busted out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that's sad!"

Kise frowned at his bellowing lover, "Aominecchi, laughing at someone else's fear is not funny."

"Sure it is!" the navy haired teen said in between laughs.

"Oh really, then what about your fear of…mph!" Before the Kaito ace could get another word out, Aomine covered his mouth with his hand. He glared at Kise as he growled, "Never speak of it!"

Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Takao grinned, "On the bright side, there's never a dull moment when I'm around your friends Shin-chan."

"For the last time Takao, they are not my friends!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Shin-chan."

Furihata watched the scene between his fellow first years and sighed. "Now I know Kuroko-kun is back to normal if he's teasing Kagami-kun with No. 2." he said aloud to himself.

"Must be." The brunet turned to side and panicked seeing Akashi not only standing beside him, but actually talking to him as well. He immediately put some distance between himself and the Rakuzan captain. Red gold eyes stared at the Seirin player with perplexity. "Is there a problem?" Akashi asked the stunned brunet.

"Uh-h-h…n-n-o not at all, Akashi-san; I was just uh…surprised to see you beside me is all…ha ha!"

At that moment, Furihata and the GofM players were shocked at what they saw. The ex-Teiko captain was actually smiling at the timid brunet as he said, "You know despite your normality and inability to stand out, you're actually quite interesting."

Furihata simply stared at the redhead not knowing whether to take the other's words as a compliment or respond to it in general. Apparently Akashi could read minds because he simply said, "It's a compliment."

"Oh…I mean, thank you, sir!"

Akashi chuckled at the brunet's entertaining reaction, "You're funny, Furihata Kouki."

"I didn't mean to be!" Furihata frantically replied which made the other laugh again. Just then, Akashi's final words sunk in as Furihata asked him, "Um Akashi-san, how did you know my name?"

"I asked Tetsuya about you when Winter Cup ended."

The brunet tilted his head to the side, confused as to why the redhead would do that. "How come?"

"How could I not find you interesting after not only intruding on our meeting at Winter Cup, but not obeying me when I told you to leave? You also had the courage to guard against me for more than a second in an official game."

"Um…I had to do those things."

"Well either way I admire your courage even though you looked like a frantic little puppy when you did."

' _Because your dark, threatening aura scared me half to death!'_ Instead of saying what he was thinking, the Seirin player simply said, "…Thank you?"

The GofM players began to understand their ex-captain's intentions while watching the scene between the two first years. "Did Aka-chin just find a new target?" Murasakibara asked his former teammates.

"Oh yeah;" Aomine answered, "that poor Chihuahua is for it now."

Midorima adjusted his glasses as he added, "That guy had better say goodbye to his normal life."

"How come, Shin-chan?" Takao asked.

"It's simple Takaocchi," Kise began, "when it comes to Akashicchi, once he's taken a liking to someone, he'll never let them go."

"Looks like we'll have another member for our dating a GoM player club, right Himuro?" the hawk eyed player asked.

"Seems like it." the miracle shooter replied with a smile while the scene of Kagami running away from Kuroko and No. 2 was still going on in the background.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well now that Kuroko is back to normal, let's get going Takao." Midorima said abruptly, ready to leave.

Everyone gave the green haired teen astonished looks as Takao explained with an assuring smile, "What Shin-chan means is he's happy his friend is back to his normal self."

"Wow, and here I thought Midorima-kun didn't like me." Kuroko said in slight amazement.

The Shutoku ace was about to retort his ex-teammate's words until his lover said, "Of course Shin-chan likes you, Kuroko; he's just too much of a tsundere to admit it."

"For the last time Takao, I'm not a tsundere and he's not my friend!" the green eyed teen irately cried.

The hawk eye player grinned, unaffected by his precious Shin-chan's rant, "He can go on like this all day."

"Let's go Takao, now!" Midorima said through his clenched teeth as he grabbed his teammate's arm and guided him towards the gym doors.

"Good bye everyone, and I'm glad you're back to normal, Kuroko!" the turquoise teen quickly said before being pulled out of the gym.

Once the Shutoku pair was gone, Aomine shook his head. "Again I say they are an odd young couple." he said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I think we better get going too; after all, I did promise Atsushi I'd get him a sundae." Himuro said before walking over to Kuroko. "I'm sorry for all the trouble my brother put you though, Kuroko. He may do stupid things sometimes, but he means well."

"Great now they got Tatsuya playing the blame game!" Kagami whined heavily.

"I hope you continue to look after him and hopefully he'll do a better job of looking after you." the silver eyed teen added with a smile unaffected by his brother's outburst.

"Thank you Himuro-san and I will." Kuroko said graciously with a small smile.

Himuro felt a sharp tug at his shirt sleeve. He looked up at Murasakibara who asked, "Muro-chin, can we go get our sundae, now?"

The miracle shooter smiled as he told the purple headed giant, "Okay Atsushi; we're going." Before leaving with his tall lover, he turned to the others and said, "So long everyone."

"Later Tatsuya." Kagami replied as the two Yosen aces exited the gym out the double doors.

"I better get going myself now that I know Tetsuya is better." Akashi said.

"Okay Akashi-kun; thank you for helping me recover my memory." Kuroko said to his ex-captain.

"Anytime," Then the Rakuzan ace turned to Kagami with a stern look which made the taller redhead flinch in fear. "and just so we're clear Kagami Taiga, this will be the last time something like this happens right?"

"Yeah, last time!" Kagami immediately replied.

"That's good, because I wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen like your team's coach finding another ace to replace you or something."

Everyone stared at heterochromatic eyed teen in fright as Kuroko simply blinked. Kagami laughed nervously as he asked with a wary smile, "Ha-ha, that's a joke right?"

Akashi simply gave the other redhead a seemingly innocent smile as he answered, "Yes, as far as you know."

Kagami gulped at the response as he turned pale, _'…I don't think that was a joke.'_ Before departing the gym, Akashi said, "Well goodbye Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryota, Coach Aida and Tetsuya's teammates whose names I do not know."

The Seirin players were slightly offended at the ex-Teiko captain's words, but were too scared of what he might do to say utter a single word. As Akashi was leaving, Furihata noticed that he was being pulled along by the other first year by the wrist. "…Um Akashi-san, where am I going?" the perplexed brunet asked quite scared.

The other teens stared at the scene in shock as Akashi simply smiled at Furihata's question. "I was hoping I'd treat you to a meal, so we could get better acquainted, Kouki."

"Oh…um, well I'd love to accept the invitation, b-b-but I was planning on going sneaker shopping with my friends today."

"Your friends?" The Rakuzan ace peered over to Fukada and Kuwahara who flinched at his intense gaze. _'Oh those two…'_ "Well I'm sure they won't mind putting your shopping off for another time, wouldn't they?"

The two first years could feel the menacing aura emitting from Akashi despite the outward smile on his face. It was like the look on the redhead's face was saying, _'Let him leave with me or else!'_ "W-W-We don't mind at all; we can always go shoe shopping another time!" Fukada said instantly in fear.

"Take him as long as you need to!" Kuwahara added in panic.

Furihata stared at his friends in disbelief; he couldn't believe they gave him up to the threatening emperor. Just then the sound of Akashi's voice captured his attention. "Well then Kouki, shall we go?"

"R-R-Really Akashi-san, I don't think, um…!" The threatening smile on the ex-Teiko captain's face caused the brunet to cease talking.

"Kouki, it would be best to just accept my invitation after all, my word is absolute." Akashi explained with that seemingly innocent smile.

The Seirin point guard was so freaked at what the other first year would do to him if he refused so he replied, "…Then again, I-I am a little hungry."

"Wonderful, now let's get going; I know this great place that I know you'll love too." the delighted redhead replied as he pulled the panicked brunet with him. Unknown to him, Furihata turned to his teammates, desperately mouthing to them to help him get away from the scary Rakuzan captain.

The Seirin players (except for Kuroko) and Riko watched in guilt as Furihata was pulled away by Akashi. _'We're so sorry, Furihata!'_

"Even though we managed to survive, I feel bad we pawned Furi off like that." Fukada said with regret.

"I do too." Kawahara agreed feeling just as guilty.

"Look on the bright side, you'll get to live another day." Kise said to them with a reassuring smile.

"Without getting killed when you least expect it." Aomine added.

The Seirin players stared blankly at the two ace players. "Um, you two are kidding, right?" Tsuchida asked.

Both teens shook their heads as they replied in unison, "Nope."

"Is that what happened to that guy who lied to Akashi-kun's face?" Kuroko asked his ex-teammates as they nodded their heads.

Hyuga signaled the other Seirin players to huddle around him. "Okay guys, let's all agree to stay on Akashi's good side from now on." the speckled teen said as his teammates nodded in complete agreement.

"Shouldn't we also pray for Furihata's well being while we're at it?" Koganei asked as Mitobe silently gave a nod with a concerned look on his face for his teammate.

"Good idea; let's all bow our heads." the Seirin captain replied as he and his fellow teammates bowed their heads in prayer.

Aomine furrowed his eyebrow at the Seirin players as he asked, "What are they doing?"

"No clue." Kuroko answered quite perplexed at the situation as well despite his usual deadpanned expression.

"And people think we're crazy." Kise said as his lover and ex-teammate nodded in agreement.

The Toō power forward gave a small sigh as he said to the blond, "C'mon Kise, let's get going; I'm in the mood for some one on one."

"Alrighty Aominecchi, and this time I'm gonna win for sure!" the copycat player said triumphantly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Aomine said in a smug tone already knowing the outcome of their match.

"Good bye Aomine-kun and Kise-kun; thank you for helping me." Kuroko said to the two teens.

"Aww, you're welcome Kurokocchi; what are friends for?!" the touched blond said a bright smile as he gave his friend a small hug making Kuroko frown slightly.

"Later Tetsu, and make sure that Bakagami doesn't hit you in the head with a basketball again or I'll pommel him." Aomine said.

"I heard that, Ahomine!" Kagami barked at his rival with a frown.

"You were meant to." the navy haired teen retorted as he and Kise were heading towards the gym doors.

"So long everyone!" Kise called out before he and Aomine left the gym.

Kagami gritted his teeth while clenching his hand into a fist. "Man, he pisses me off!"

"At least he wouldn't cause Kuroko-kun to have memory loss." Riko said as the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh quit it will ya; I've had enough of the blame game for one day." the redhead groaned.

"Well Kagami, I hope you learned a valuable lesson from all of this." Teppei asked with his usual smile.

"Yeah, never ever let anything like this happen again."

"Considering how idiotic Kagami-kun is sometimes, that's highly unlikely." Kuroko added bluntly.

Kagami gave a threatening smirk as he gripped the phantom player's head. He raised up his clenched fist, wanting to hurt the smaller so bad. "Don't make me have to hurt you, Kuroko!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Kagami-kun, that hurts." the baby blue eyed teen slightly whined making the other teens sigh heavily.

"Kagami-kun!" The said redhead flinched as he turned around and saw Riko glaring at him with fiery yet deadly aura surrounding her. She even made the other Seirin players quiver with fear.

He immediately let go of Kuroko and smoothed out his hair. He laughed nervously with a wary smile, "Ha-ha…um, I was just kidding."

"You better be because I wouldn't want to quadruple your training regimen." the female coach said as a diabolical smile arose on her face, scaring the boys even more.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, me neither!"

* * *

A half an hour later, the Seirin team departed the gym and said their goodbyes to each other before parting ways. As Kagami was walking down the street, he heard a monotone voice ask out of the blue, "You mind if I join you, Kagami-kun?"

The super jumper yelled at the top of his lungs and saw Kuroko standing next to him, looking unaffected by his loud outburst. "Seriously Kuroko, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Kagami asked being hysterical.

"It wasn't my intention." the bluenette replied innocently.

Kagami groaned heavily, "Oh never mind; so you wanna go to Maji Burger?"

"That sounds like a good idea; I'm in the mood for a vanilla shake."

"What else is new?" the crimson eyed teen asked in snarky tone.

"Kagami-kun is treating me to one, right?"

The redhead looked at the smaller teen like he was crazy, "What…why?!"

"Well I figured you would after all the trouble you caused me." Kuroko said nonchalantly.

The offended super jumper gaped at his teammate, "I…I…I caused you trouble?! What about me; those ex-teammates of yours and not to mention our upperclassmen gave me grief about it!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Kagami-kun?"

"No I'm not! Kise annoyed me, Ahomine tried to pommel me, Midorima…well he was being his usual tsundere and irritating self, but Murasakibara wanted to crush me and don't get me started on crazy Akashi threatening to kill me!"

"Akashi-kun threatens to kill everyone sometimes." Kuroko replied like it was nothing.

Kagami gave his teammate a blank look as he said, "He even wanted to mutilate me….with a pair of scissors."

"Oh that is horrible."

"Thank you; you get it!" the crimson eyed teen said with relief that Kuroko understood where he was coming from.

"If Kagami-kun is mutilated, how will he play basketball with me?" the bluenette asked in wonder.

The super jumper stared at Kuroko with mouth agape, "I think you're missing the point here; I would die!"

"Yes, that'd be horrible too."

Kagami stared blankly at the smaller teen before groaning heavily, "Let's just go…now!"

"Okay Kagami-kun, but you might want to calm down; you seem quite stressed."

"Who do you think is causing my stress?!"

Kuroko simply shrugged his shoulders as he asked innocently, "I dunno, who?"

"Oh-h-h-h-h it hurts!" the super jumper groaned while rubbing his forehead in irritating while receiving a perplexed look from the phantom player.

* * *

After the two teens were done with Maji Burger, they headed to the street courts and played a little basketball. When they finished playing, they rested on a nearby court bench. "Whoo, I needed that!" Kagami said with a satisfied grin.

"Yes, it was rather enjoyable game."

Once his breathing calmed down, the redhead gave a small sigh. He turned to Kuroko and said in a serious tone, "Listen Kuroko, I really am sorry the whole amnesia thing."

"Kagami-kun, I told you I already forgave you."

"I know, but I just wanted to say it."

"Besides I'm the one who should apologize on behalf of the GofM for giving you such a hard time over my condition."

Kagami furrowed his eyebrow at the bluenette. "You don't need to apologize for them; it's not your fault they're overprotective of you and they hate me…well, four out of five of them anyway."

"Oh Kagami-kun, they don't hate you."

"If you knew what they said about me when you had amnesia, you'd think otherwise." Kagami replied bluntly.

Kuroko gave a small chuckle, "Yes, they can be overprotective of me, but it's just because they care. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for looking after me during my ordeal."

"How'd you find out about that?" the crimson eyed teen asked.

"Kise-kun told me when we were all at the gym."

"Oh, well it's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to me Kagami-kun, because it makes me happy to know my light is there for me." Kuroko gave a soft smile to his teammate, "So thank you."

Kagami flinched at the blunette's words as his face grew bright red. He turned his head to the side, hiding his reddened face in his palm. Kuroko gave a questionable look at his friend's odd behavior. "Kagami-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" the super jumper abruptly answered.

"Something must be wrong because your face is turning bright red."

"I promise you, it's nothing!"

"If you say so;" The baby blue eyed teen gave a small sigh, "You can be in such denial about your feelings, Kagami-kun."

Kagami jerked his head back towards his teammate with a frown on his face, "I am not in denial about any….mph!"

At that moment, the redhead felt Kuroko's small yet soft looking lips place a sweet kiss against his. Kagami's blush intensified as the smaller kissed him. He could actually taste vanilla from when Kuroko had his shake. Despite what his mind was telling him, having Kuroko's lips against his felt so right. Just when he was enjoying it, Kuroko pulled away from him as he gaped at the other. The phantom player simply smiled at the taller's facial expression, "Nonetheless, Kagami-kun is cute when he's embarrassed."

"Wh…Wh…Why did you do that?!"

Kuroko pouted his lips as a saddened look arose on his face, "You didn't like it?"

The sight of the blunette's puppy dog face made Kagami grow bright red. He diverted his eyes left and right while scratching the back of his head. "…Um…I-I-It's not that I didn't like it, it's just you normally do that kind of thing with someone you like!"

"Kagami-kun, I believe me calling you cute and giving you a kiss should've rang a bell."

Crimson eyes widened as the phantom player's words sunk in. "Where did…how long have you…when did this happen?!"

"To be honest, I've wanted to confess to you for awhile now, then the whole you causing me to have amnesia thing happened."

"…You really feel that way about me?" Kagami asked still surprised at his friend's confession.

"Of course I do, Kagami-kun; so how do you feel about all of this now that it's out in the open?"

Kagami ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly as he peered at the ground. "Honestly, I'm quite shocked you feel this way about me. I never actually thought about my feelings towards you. I mean I do like playing basketball and hanging out with you even if you scare me half to death with your popping outta nowhere thing. I do know when you lost your memory, a part of me missed the old you and when you couldn't remember me, our teammates, or the GofM, I was worried you'd never remember anything again. I thought I almost lost the real you."

Kuroko's baby blue eyes widened at his friend's words, completely touched by them. _'Kagami-kun…'_

"When you finally got your memory back, I was really happy despite how pissed I was when you chased after me with that damn dog of yours."

"Must Kagami-kun be so harsh on No. 2?"

"Kuroko, you know very well I don't do dogs!"

"Yes, yes I know." The bluenette gave the other a small, yet genuine smile, "So giving what you said just now, it sounds like you like me as well, Kagami-kun."

Kagami blushed at the statement as he mumbled something under his breath. Kuroko gave him a perplexed look as he said, "I'm sorry Kagami-kun; I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, yes I do!" the crimson eyed teen cried in embarrassment, face glowing crimson red from his blush.

Kuroko simply blinked at his crush before giving a sweet, loving smile. He thought it was so cute how the tough guy Kagami was behaving so timidly and embarrassed. His smile grew brightly as he said, "Kagami-kun really is adorable."

The redhead was about to retort the compliment, but he froze instantly when he saw Kuroko's bright smile. It was the same smile he had when he ate and complimented his cooking; it was the very smile that made his heart skip a beat. Even though he didn't want to admit it out loud, Kagami really adored that smile whenever he saw it. He lowered his head so that his crimson bangs were covering his face as he immediately rose to his feet. The bluenette noticed Kagami's strange behavior and before he could even say anything, the taller gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him off the bench and along with him. "Kagami-kun, where are you taking me?"

"My place, where else?" the redhead replied without even looking at the smaller. "I'd like to discuss this further in private."

Kuroko was shocked at the taller's forwardness for a brief second, before smiling again. "Very well Kagami-kun, but if you wanted to be alone with me, then you could've just said so."

"Shut up, Kuroko!" the embarrassed redhead cried out in anger because the bluenette figured it out.

"There goes Kagami-kun being in denial about his feelings again even though it makes him cute."

"Stop saying I'm cute, geez!"

"I'm just being honest, Kagami-kun." Kuroko added with a small smile as his new lover groaned heavily while on the way to Kagami's apartment.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this fic on FanFiction under the same pin name: SpiritofLove961. It was originally published on November 30, 2013 and completed on September 5, 2014. This was the first Kuroko no Basuke fic I ever wrote.


End file.
